Sweet Distractions
by Konetsu
Summary: Even if all of her friends are partying on Halloween night, one of her favorite holidays, Luka just wants to relax after an awful day at work. Luckily, one energetic Miku is there to help her out and get her to rest. NegiToro, One-shot.


_**A/N:**_

Because Halloween is coming up, we thought we might as well write something relevant! We WERE originally planning for this to be a lemon, but then we thought/talked about it and thought it didn't really fit well with the "plot". It's also pretty short, so forgive us. v.v

So here we go!

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing!

* * *

_**Sweet Distractions**_

* * *

The sun had set, finally, the sky darkening telling all those ready to head out to do so now, which also meant a certain woman had to sit in her living room all night to give out sweets. Not that she minded, those who stopped by were wonderful children that she knew well and would gladly wait days for them to arrive.

"So, you're _really_ not coming out to the party tonight?" Kagamine Rin asked whilst slipping on her cloak to hide her indecent look. Her blond hair was hidden underneath its black counterpart along with a red ribbon replacing her signature white; to give an equal look she also had red contacts in her eyes to give off an evil aura. "Well, Len and I won't be getting back 'till later tonight, and you know what I mean," she giggled, winking a red eye at her roommate. "Drunk as hell man!"

Megurine Luka shook her head with a small tired smile. Unlike the party siblings she lived with, she worked heavily in a crappy warehouse and had only came home half an hour ago. Unless she was dying Luka knew she wasn't going to take one step out of the house. "I'm good, thanks Rin," she yawned, stretching her arms out. Her black sweats, white baggy sweater and messed up hair would've made a good costume as a bum, but Rin knew better than to make her do things she didn't like.

"Alright then, we'll bring you something to eat or whatever before we come back," Rin replied with a grin, before frowning and turning to the still empty staircase, "Len! If you don't hurry up I'm going to leave without you!" She closed her eyes to nod at Luka and headed for the old wooden door, letting the loud squeaks get louder and longer. Before long her twin brother, clad in a business-like outfit and sporting a mafia hat that shielded his face, jumped out from nowhere and nodded at the pinkette.

"Evening Luka-san. Well, if you need us before midnight you can just give us a call and if it's real urgent even if we're in Mars we'll come rushing. The candy's all in a bowl and ready for you in the kitchen," he explained as if she was a child; even though he was taller but younger, he had a habit of giving Luka instructions on how to live. With another toothy grin he waved and ran out the door to join his already moving sister. "Rin, wait up dammit!"

The door closed with a gentle screech, and Luka settled herself on the plush couch in front of the window as well as the television. Having worked all day in a freezing warehouse took its toll on her, but with the way she was, nothing was going to let her sleep while something was expected of her. Of course, she could pretend like she wasn't home but she didn't like being dishonest either, and it would be more irritating to have people ring her doorbell all night and not answer it.

She flipped on a random channel then went straight to her phone to check her Facebook since the computer was upstairs and way too far to reach from this comfortable position. That, and the vents were right in front of her so Luka caught the warm air before it disappeared, giving her a small stress reliever starting at her aching feet and sliding up her body. "Ah, Haku-san," she muttered, tapping on her coworker's name.

Immediately her eyebrows furrowed and she felt her cheeks heat up, and not from the warm blasts of air coming from the vents. "Eh...she's already drunk and it's only five..." she coughed, not wanting to think about the details of the other woman's post.

_'Out in Shibuya and licking a load off that keyboard!' _

The relationship between Haku and her mystery girlfriend was no secret that it involved a lot of sex; which one wouldn't when they were in their twenties? However, Haku had a habit of telling everyone they knew when drunk of her adventures. "Oh Haku-san," Luka sighed with a laugh, shaking her head and scrolling downwards to see others' posts. Though she was upset with Haku for making her work longer than she needed to, her mood was lifted knowing she would be getting her karma in the form of a strong hangover.

A few pictures from Ted and his younger sister Teto as they were out trick-or-treating, one of Kaito dressed as a king and his girlfriend Meiko dressed as an S&M slave...Luka wondered how on Earth her friends found the time to be posting all this stuff. Rin even found a moment to snap a photo in their taxi!

The first ring of the doorbell made her jump and her phone fall to the floor in her effort to get to the kitchen as fast as possible. Luka slid through the kitchen door and nearly fell from slipping over the plastic bags left carelessly on the ground. "Damn Len," she hissed, blushing from her embarrassing slip. Her anger faded as she approached the door again, this time to just look through the peephole.

All she saw was a mess of teal.

Her heart skipped a beat and the candy was gently set on the coffee table to allow both her hands to be free so she could greet the only person her heart was set on.

"Luka! Happy Halloween!" a joyous voice greeted with the cold air, hitting Luka with a double punch that caused her to stumble backwards a little. "Ah! I'm sorry!"

Hatsune Miku reached out to rub her girlfriend's temples, a method she learned while watching her brother work on people in his makeshift massage house. It always helped Luka when she was in one of her moods, but this time Miku could tell she looked exhausted; Halloween or not she would make her rest. "I'm sorry," she softly said whilst cuddling closer to Luka's chest.

The taller woman sighed in content at the feel of Miku's hands work her headache away. Her turquoise eyes gazed lovingly at the young woman standing close to her, completely ignoring the small crowd of kids right behind her. One of them, a little girl with angry brown eyes gave Luka the death message. "Hang on _just_ a moment, okay?" she whispered in Miku's ear, slipping away only a few inches to retrieve the bowl of candy and instantly lighting up the kids' faces.

"Thank you!" they all cheered at once before moving down her walkway and across the street. Luka shut the door softly and set the bowl on a stool right beside it for easier access. However, right now her main priority was Miku, who was oh so delightfully pressed up against her back with her soft hands flowing down her sweater. It always cheered her up knowing the young woman could latch onto her and not give a damn what anybody else thought. She often did it in the grocery store and mall where more than a_ little_ people stared at Luka longer than necessary, but after almost two years Luka would've guessed she'd gotten rid of her jealousy. She did admit it was adorable knowing she was wanted so much.

"How was work today?" she asked in a concerned tone, her voice interrupting Luka's off thoughts. Miku could feel the tense muscles underneath Luka's clothing and no lie would sway her from getting to the truth. "Don't _even_ make up an excuse, I know when it gets stressful for you.."

Luka shut her mouth in an instant, any excuse that was going to pop up, gone in a flash. She smiled and turned her head to meet with shimmering teal, "How do you know?"

Miku hummed, the vibrations giving off a comfortable sensation across her spine that Luka didn't want to stop, "Babe...I think by now I know how your body works." She giggled into Luka's sweater, her hot breath now sending a wave of goosebumps rolling down her arms which were rapidly heating up.

"Work was _okay_," Luka finally answered after shaking her head from the fog shielding the world from her mind, everything but Miku that was. She gave a light shake of her head again and turned around to bring Miku into a tight embrace, careful not to crush her given their body differences, even though she loved being taller. "I had to cover the shifts of Haku-san and Gakupo since they had to leave early for unknown reasons – which I already know is to party and have sex. Really, I find it a bit immature they think of me as nothing but bait!" she felt her arms slither around the tealette's form even more with every word, and only let go after hearing a small grunt of pain. "S-sorry.."

Miku hummed again and shook her head, leaning her forehead on Luka's chin, "It's okay. But wow, two, no, _three_ shifts in one day? So you literally just got home?" An idea popped into her mind, one that was hidden from Luka's normally analyzing eyes. She stepped away from Luka and rocked back and forth on her heels, giving the dazed pink-haired woman a sly gaze. "So...I was think-"

The doorbell interrupted her sentence, as well as Luka's attention on her, but she didn't pay any attention to it seeing as Halloween was one of the four holidays Luka was at her happiest, the others being Thanksgiving, Christmas and especially New Year's. It was adorable how giving and joyous she could be during those days.

After hearing Luka bid goodbye to the group of kids she turned around with an apologetic smile on her face. "Sorry about that," she said, edging closer to Miku with a smirk. "I think I might like kids even more now.."

"Oh no," Miku replied in mock concern while falling into her arms again, tilting their bodies one way so the two swayed in sync around the living room. "I can't be dating a pedophile now...whatever shall I do?"

One teal tail was lifted by Luka's hand and lightly played with, sliding through the gaps in her fingers and creating a euphoric aura that led them closer. After what seemed like forever, and for the first time that night, their lips finally met in a slow, sensual kiss. Luka let her hands rest on Miku's lower back, not wanting to ruin any moment that might pop up.

Miku broke it off after a few seconds with a smile, and walked over to the inviting couch that was still a little warm from Luka having been laying on it. She sat down and motioned her girlfriend to accompany her. "C'mon, standing there all night will make you even more tense and you won't sleep tonight," she said with a giggle at seeing Luka's face in a trance. Out of all the things in this place that Luka loved, the couch was her second lover.

Listening to her without an argument – why would she when it was true? – Luka appeared in front of her and pulled her up so she could lay down and have Miku on top of her. Miku's warm back touched her chest and she felt sleepy all over again despite seeing more kids plowing through the grass in the front.

"Miku," she mumbled, poking her back a bit so the tealette could move over and let her up. However, Miku stayed still until the doorbell went off and she jumped into a standing position, giving Luka a certain look to stay still and opened the door with a cheerful face.

_I guess...a little nap won't hurt..._

* * *

Next thing she knew, her phone was buzzing and Miku was on the floor with her back to the couch, playing Grand Theft Auto on the console Luka swore she hid away from her. Len was definitely going to be confused tomorrow afternoon.

She opened her eyes and squinted at her phone, wondering why it had buzzed. Unlocking it, she saw that Haku had texted her, sending her an indecent photo of some blonde girl hanging down from a stripper pole and also wearing an S&M outfit like Meiko's. It was probably just her sending dumb stuff out of her drunken stupor, so Luka threw her phone on the coffee table, the noise loud enough to echo through the living room.

"It's only been fifteen minutes, Luka," Miku said, not turning her head from the semi-large TV. She paused it upon seeing colors appearing through the window, and stood up to hand out the candy. The bowl was halfway full now – had it really been fifteen minutes? It seemed the candy was running out quickly...unless Miku decided to just give out an abundance of it at a time. She really liked to give others more than necessary after all.

When she got back to her position on the ground, all Luka could give her was a sleepy look of confusion. It didn't even look like she understood what was happening. "Go upstairs and sleep. I'll handle this down here, don't worry. After the candy's gone I'll join you," she instructed, once again not sparing another glance at her tired girlfriend. It wasn't a suggestion and Luka knew it, hence her quick action to nod and stand.

"Are you sure?" she asked sleepily, scratching the back of her head. Even if it was early, to Luka it felt like it was two in the morning, her body screaming at her to rest even though her mind told her to stay and help Miku out. "I can..."

The younger woman paused the game again and stood up, turning around to smile at Luka even if the pinkette wasn't really giving off any sort of expression. "I'll be fine babe. It's Halloween night, not the apocalypse. I came by to help you and that's what I want to do. I'll make you something to eat later, okay? Now head on to bed," she explained in the softest of voices she could muster. If anything could get Luka to agree, it was her pillow talk voice. Seeing her not move an inch, Miku approached her and settled herself in her arms, lightly pecking her exposed collarbone. She moved her head up and captured Luka's lips in an even lighter kiss, letting it last a few seconds longer than their previous one.

Luka sighed in disappointment once cold air hit her lips and leaned against Miku's body, not wanting to let go of her warmth. "Okay," she whispered into her ear, trying to fight down her yawn. With her eyes closed she took a step backwards and headed for the stairs, turning around to give Miku a smile, "None of that weird green pasta. It gives me the runs..."

"I didn't make that!" Miku argued with a blush, "That was Mom I'm telling you!"

When she reached her room – half of which had Miku's stuff – Luka didn't waste any time jumping into bed, not bothering to wash her face or brush her teeth. The need to sleep was too powerful to succumb to any other useless needs.

The blankets and her pillow were freezing when she let them hide almost all of her body. It suddenly reminded her that she had covered the vent with her beanbag chair she used when playing video games online, and growled in annoyance at having to escape from her comfortable haven. Laziness took over her body and she ended up not moving it at all, not that it really mattered; her own personal heater would be with her soon.

She heard the doorbell ring and had the urge to slip downstairs, but then Miku's warning face and soft voice came back into her mind and she stayed curled up in her blankets. Eventually, after blank thinking and just staring at the dark wall she closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

* * *

The clock had finally struck midnight and Miku was feeling exhausted. Granted all she did was sit around and give candy all night, but fighting sleep wasn't something she was accustomed to, especially since she wasn't as strong willed as Luka. She got up from her place on the couch and stretched, her muscles relaxing and unwinding themselves so she could rest.

Obviously her girlfriend was fast asleep and food at this hour would definitely be a problem in the morning, so Miku grabbed the last piece of candy she was saving for Luka and yawned, heading upstairs to accompany her sleeping beauty.

The young woman smiled at seeing Luka holding a bundle of blankets like they were a person in her sleep, and glanced at the camera sitting on the desk next to her. "It'd be better if I don't," she whispered to herself, twirling the candy in her hand. She softly walked over to Luka's side of the bed and set down the sweet as quietly as she could underneath Luka's pillow, giving her a small peck on her cheek.

"Happy Halloween," she whispered to her before disappearing underneath the sheets and appearing again, this time in Luka's arms and without any distractions.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

So yeah. The original plan was the two going out trick-or-treating and then a lemon; but then again, most people in their twenties/approaching twenties like to just hang out (not us!) so we decided on a small, short piece of fluff for Halloween. :D

Hope you enjoyed, other updates and/or new one-shots shall be coming soon! Also, Happy Halloween you guys!


End file.
